All Grown Up
by KrystalKayne
Summary: It's been exactly ten years since Natalie Neidhart and TJ Wilson had gotten together, how better way to make it one of the best days of their relationship than to surprise the entire Hart Family? ONESHOT! Natalya/Tyson Kidd


**November 2011**

_Natalie's eyes slowly battered open as a ray of sunlight beamed through a crack in the curtains that covered the windows of the hotel room herself and her boyfriend of 10 years were currently sharing near the Hart House up in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. A small smile formed on her lips as she turned over under the covers, lightly draping her arm over TJ's midsection as she snuggled into his back._

"Morning..."

_The Canadian murmured softly, a quite yawn passing her lips before she lent forwards and pressed her lips against the superstar's cheek lovingly. A husky chuckle left TJ's mouth as he, this time turned around under the covers, his well-built arms wrapping around her waist tightly, huffing a content sigh through his nose. _

"Morning beautiful"

_He whispered roughly in reply, leaning down somewhat and pressing his lips against her cheek in return to the one he'd received earlier. The peck caused the Neidhart's cheeks to turn bright pink in colour, almost the same colour as the extensions she'd had put in her hair the other day. _

"You're so cute when you blush"

_TJ stated, lightly tapping the tip of her nose with his fingertip causing the blonde's tongue to poke out in childish manner, accompanied by an equally as childish giggle and a scrunch up of her features. Chewing on her lip lightly, Nat's dark green eyes looked up from under her fringe, well, that was until he pushed it back behind her ear._

"Aren't you a sweetheart?"

_She cooed, pursing her lips out into a small pout. Allowing her eyes to move between his lips and eyes, Natalie slowly leant inwards until her lips pressed against TJ's softly. Her eyes slowly fell closed, as well as TJ's, his hand venturing up her side until till it laid rest around the middle of her torso. Lightly biting down on her lower lip as he pulled away, the Male Canadian let his forehead softly against Nat's._

"I have my moments"

_He chuckled lowly, quickly pecking her lips before he turned and shuffled out off of the bed and out from underneath the covers, groaning lowly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up to his feet, bringing his hand to the back of his head and lightly rubbing it with his palm. _

"Did I say you could leave?"

_Natalie exclaimed, her eyebrow raising slightly as a small, lopsided smirk as she pushed herself up somewhat, leaning against her forearm before she pushed her fingertips back through her slightly tangled blonde locks. _

"Because I don't recall doing so"

_She added, a slightly cocky and confident tone to her voice as she followed suit and got out from under the covers, skipping slightly as she followed Tyson into the kitchen, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist from behind, standing up on her tippy toes to rest her chin on his shoulder._

"Sorry Mom.."

_TJ sniggered lowly as he opened up the fridge, his head shaking slowly from side to side as he grabbed a hold of a bottle of OJ as his other hand rested over one of Nat's, linking their fingers together tightly, a small smile forming on his lips at the thought of what he had tucked away in his jacket pocket. Today was going to be a good day. The blonde's jaw dropped playfully, her tongue trailing slowly over her teeth as she sent her hand into the superstar's midsection before huffing out._

"You'll keep!"

_She murmured with a light shake of her head, quickly pecking his cheek before she unwrapped her arms from around his waist and jumped up onto the bench, leaning back against her hands as her lips pursed out lightly._

"Can you believe it's been ten years?

_The Canadian questioned, her eyebrow arching upwards. She honestly couldn't believe it had been so long, it felt like only yesterday that the pair had shared their first kiss. An innocent-like smile forming on her lips at the memory. With that thought in mind, her hand shot to behind TJ's neck, pulling his face in close to hers just staring deeply into his eyes for a moment before pressing her lips up against his in a rough manner as her eyes fell closed. Staying like that for a good minute, she finally tore his lips away from his, a small smirk creasing her lips as she trailed her thumb lightly under her lip._

"No, it only seems like a few years, if that"

_He murmured, taking a moment to register what had just happened, a rather giddy smile forming on his lips as he brought his hand to the back of his head._

"I still got it"

_Nat teased, poking her tongue out slightly as she pushed herself off of the counter, running her forefingers under the hem of her shorts slightly so she could pull them down a little. With that, she ruffled her long blonde locks as she made her way back into the bedroom, getting down on her knees, the diva pulled her suitcase out from under the bed and dumped the contents of it on the bed covers as she began the search for the outfit she was planning on wearing to the Hart House later on. The owners had let the entire family, well, kinda what was left of it to come back for an afternoon to reminisce._

"What'cha lookin' for?"

_The fellow Canadian questioned as he grabbed a glass from the shelf behind him and half filled it with orange juice, inquisitively watching Nat as she began to make a mess – nothing new. _

"You know that dress, that strapless one that's kinda formal-ish? Remember it?"

_Natalie exclaimed frantically as she continued to push through all of her clothes, chewing down on her lip lightly. It was her favourite dress, one of the few she owned that weren't all to revealing either. Huffing a near defeated breath, the blonde pushed her fingertips back through her hair and stared at her clothes in disbelief._

"I'm sure I packed it!"

_The blonde muttered, stomping her foot in a childish manner, as if she were gonna throw a big tantrum, which she didn't. It was only small. This was so not cool. Huffing out, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. She really wanted to wear that dress. During her little tantrum, TJ had ventured into the bedroom with his glass of orange juice in hand, a soft chuckle passing his lips._

"Is it the one that's hanging off of the top of the wardrobe door by any chance?"

_He murmured with an 'innocent' grin as he shook his head slowly from side to side. Her eyebrow rose slightly at that, turning lightly on her heels to find it draped over the door. Here head dropped faster than a click of your fingers._

"That's the one"

_She stated, ruffling her hair lightly as she wandered over to the wardrobe, taking the dress from its place and laying it over the bed covers. It was definitely her favourite. It was black with little pink details done in embroidery on it, it was long, and flowing and fitted her figure perfect to the curves. _

"...Now out, I needa change"

_Nat demanded, pointing her perfectly manicured fingertip at the door, her eyes narrowing playfully at him as her lips pursed outwards softly. She added the eyebrow arch for the added effect._

"Why! It's not like I haven't seen it all before"

_He replied in a cocky tone, placing his drink down on the sidetable before he lent his frame against the wall, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and tilted his head to the side. Allowing her jaw to drop lightly at that, her dark green eyes narrowed even further._

"Keep that up and you won't see it again"

_The Canadian sniggered lowly, a soft smirk painting across her lips as she turned to the pile of clothing._

"Fine, Fine! I'm goin'!"

_TJ exclaimed, raising his hands in an innocent fashion as he backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, awaiting that click – just to reassure her he was gone. As soon as she was sure the door was closed, the blonde grabbed a set of underwear, quickly stripping of her pyjamas to change into them. Exhaling lightly, she undid the zip on the dress before stepping into it and pulling it up until it sat where it was suppose to. Reaching behind herself, she slowly did up the zip before removing the straps of her bra just dropping them with the pile of clothes on the bed. With that, she opened up the wardrobe door to look at herself in the mirror. Pushing her lips to the side, her attention was suddenly captured by the re-opening of the door causing her to snap around._

"Is it safe yet?"

_TJ questioned in a slightly childish tone, peering his head around the corner, flashing his girlfriend an innocent smile._

"I guess"

_She murmured in reply before turning back to her reflection in the mirror, biting down lightly on her lower lip as she smoothed out the creases from her waist down. The superstar had only walked in a few steps before he'd literally frozen in his place with his jaw dropped. Catching his expression in the mirror, the blonde snapped around, a slightly worried look on her face._

"What? What's wrong? Does it not look right!"

_The Neidhart questioned hurriedly, biting on her lip before she glanced at the mirror again. TJ simply shook his head from side to side in reply, a light laugh passing his lips._

"Nothing's wrong, you look... You look stunning"

_He stated with a light huff, taking those last few steps towards her with his arms extended, wrapping them tightly around her small frame, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly. Oh thank god. A large rush of relief ran through her body, allowing her to relax within his grip._

"Thank you baby"

_The blonde murmured, acknowledging the compliment before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, snuggling into his still bare chest, taking a while to notice it._

"You should get changed; we're leaving as soon as I'm ready"

_Natalie exclaimed in a demanding tone, leaning upwards and softly pecking TJ's lips before she lifted the bottom of her dress up off of the floor and manoeuvred around the superstar and into the bathroom – making sure she shut the door behind her. With that, she grabbed her make-up bag and pulled out a few of the basics; Concealer, Foundation, Blusher, Eye and Lip Liner, Lipstick and Eye Shadow. Well, that was pretty much every type of make-up product out there, but they were still the basics. _

_Inhaling deeply she went through the same routine she did when she applied make-up. One; Apply concealer to all blemishes which was only ever bags under her eyes, and today they weren't all bad. Two; Cover her face lightly and evenly with foundation. She never put too much of the stuff on, she didn't wanna look faker than Maryse. That thought always caused her to shudder. Three;; Outline her lips with a pink-coloured lip liner before filling them in with a matching lipstick. Rubbing her lips together lightly to smooth out the texture, she allowed her lips to pop. A stupid habit she'd picked up from one of her sisters.. Damn Muffy... From there, she'd go one to apply a light pink coloured blusher to her cheek bones, and then doing her eye make-up. That was what always took the longest. She needed to get that smoky effect perfect – like always. Chewing on her lip lightly as she finished the final touches on her eyes, the blonde began work on her hair. Packing her make-up away and putting it back in the drawer, she pulled out the straightener. Plugging it in she chose the same setting as always and waited about 5 minutes for it to heat up before carefully straightening every lock of hair. Sending her fingertips back through her hair to loosen it up a little before she put the straightener away, she glanced at herself in the mirror._

"Maybe I should try something different..."

_She murmured quietly to herself as she pushed her lips to the side. Different.. Sure, why not? Grabbing a brush some ties and a bucket load of bobby pins, the blonde went to work. There had to be at least one hundred of the things in her hair by the time she was done. Rather happy with the outcome which ended up being her hair back and up into some kind of bun and a few strands of hair and her fringe dangling free. With that, she brushed herself off and made her way out of the bathroom to find TJ sitting on the bed – playing video games. No surprises._

"Ready?"

_Natalie questioned as she grabbed a small purse, dropping her phone, keys and wallet in it before snapping it closed and dangling it over her shoulder, only to end up turning around to find her boyfriends mouth wide open in shock._

"Careful honey, you might start catching bugs"

_She murmured, giggling lowly as she sat herself down on the bed carefully, using her finger to shut his mouth before she began to tie pull on her velvet, knee-high, high heel boots, zipping them up with ease._

"Sorry, it's just... Wow.. Y- You look amazing"

_TJ stuttered. He was literally speechless. Nat looked absolutely flawless. It was unreal. He was actually tempted to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming – but he didn't, or he'd look like a total idiot, even though he was sure Nat thought he was at times anyways._

"Thanks.."

_The blonde murmured, her cheeks turning a light pink colour on top of the blusher she was already wearing._

"Have I mentioned you're adorable when you blush?"

_He questioned, lightly nuzzling her cheek before he got up off of the bed, taking Natalie's hand in his and pulling her up with him._

"I believe last time you said it, you said cute... But personally I think adorable is a better, more sophisticated word to use for me, considering I'm a Hart an' all"

_The blonde teased, leaning up and lightly pressing her lips to TJ's before she tightly squeezed one of his hands, pulling him along behind her as she made for the door. Luckily, they were on the first floor and wouldn't have to travel too far to the car park. Locating the rented Mercedes quickly, the pair hopped in and began their journey to the Hart House – which was surprisingly in silence. Apart from the yawns that seemed to pass their lips every so often and the music from the radio. It took roughly half an hour to get from the hotel to the old family home, the Neidhart's face lighting up at the site. It hadn't changed much; in fact, it looked almost exactly the same as the time it was when she was a teenager. Good ol' days of beating up the boys. The thought caused her to laugh._

"God, I've missed this place"

_The Diva murmured, chewing on her lip as the car pulled into the drive way where pretty much the rest of the family had already parked. Shit. They were late, hell, even Harry was there before them and he was never early. Her eyes fell upon the front door as it opened, her father stepping out and scanning the area until his own eyes met hers. They pair simply smiled at one another as she got out of the car, pulling up the bottom of her dress to stop it dragging a long the ground as she walked quickly towards him. _

"Daddy!"

_Nat exclaimed in a childish manner, a large grin painting across her lips, dropping the hold on her dress and extending her arms out, embracing her father in a tight hug. Her eyes closing for a moment as her chin rested against his shoulder softly._

"Hey baby girl"

_Jim exclaimed, his voice bellowing through the house causing the rest of the family to practically run to the door, them all bundling around her in a massive family hug. It caused her to giggle in a childish manner, it was like she hadn't seen them in like, a decade or something. _

"Hey! Don't kill my girlfriend"

_TJ yelled as he got out of the car, shutting and locking it as a light chuckle passed his lips. The family were always like this with her, she was like their golden child, or something. Shaking his head slowly, the superstar fought through the family till he got to the centre where Nat and Jim were still hugging contently. _

"Don't squish her Jim, she's already pipsqueak"

_He teased, lightly poking her side causing her to squirm. Damn her ticklishness. _

"Screw the lot of you, I'm here 2 seconds and I'm already mince meat!"

_The blonde exclaimed with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, groaning lowly as she tried to push away from her father's ever tightening grip – he reluctantly released though as the family threatened to surround them again. As soon as she was free, she darted behind TJ, hiding somewhat._

"Hide me..!"

_She pleaded playfully, her hands resting softly on the superstars waist as his arms wrapped back around her lightly._

"Back off! She's mine!"

_TJ stated in a demanding tone, allowing his eyebrows to roll from left to right and back again a few times as he sniggered softly._

"Oh, screw you too"

_She murmured, reappearing from behind her hiding place, her arm wrapping loosely around his waist and her hand burying into the back pocket of his jeans as she snuggled into his side. His own arm wrapped tightly around Nat's small waist, leaning down slightly and pressing his lips to her cheek gently._

"You know you love me"

_TJ sniggered in reply as he began to wander down the pathway behind the rest of the Hart Family. A small grin formed on his lips as he patted down the front pocket on the left lightly – the little box was still there. Remaining silent for pretty much the whole walk inside, the pair were ushered forwards and in the direction of the dungeon. Grabbing a handful of the flowing black material of her dress and lifting it up so she wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs – like she'd done numerous times as a child. _

"You keep thinking that"

_She replied with a small smirk as she ran her thumb lightly underneath her lower lip. Taking that final step, Natalie began to look around the place in which she'd trained in. It was so different now, especially considering it'd been decorated and everything for the day. Lightly chewing on her lower lip, TJ and herself ventured further into the usually torturous depths. The room was littered with tables full of food that her sister more than likely had prepared, along with a large variety of drinks._

"Oh, I will"

_The superstar replied, turning himself slightly and positioning himself in front of the blonde, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he back up and out of the way so everyone else could come down to. Natalie's features scrunched up lightly as the gap between their bodies lessened some, and in return, draped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. _

"It's been ten years and you still worry me"

_She stated with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, a bright smile forming on her lips as her hands caressed the back of his neck softly. Glancing quickly between his eyes and lips, the blonde pressed her own lightly against his, allowing her eyes to fall closed as they engaged in a passionate lip-lock. _

"Oi! Getta room!"

_Bruce yelled with a quiet chuckle, his outburst causing the rest of the room to turn their direction to Natalie and TJ. Breaking it almost instantly, the diva lightly bit down on her lower lip as her cheeks turned a light pink colour for like the third time that day._

"You're so cu—"

"I know, I know, I'm cute when I blush"

_Nat exclaimed with a playful laugh as her face began to glow a little._

"Wanna drink sweetheart?"

_The Neidhart's mother, Ellie Hart questioned as she wandered over to the pair with a tray of full champagne glasses, flashing the pair a bright smile before nudging her daughter in the ribs lightly._

"Sure, we'll have one"

_Natalie murmured, taking a glass for TJ and handing it over before she took one for herself. Flashing him an innocent smile, the blonde pulled the pair away from the wall, not wanting to be anti-social with her family._

"You're a bossy one you are"

_TJ sniggered, abiding by his girlfriends silent demand. Shaking his head slowly he took a look around the room just to make sure that everyone was preoccupied with something other than them – which they all were. Good. Turning slightly, he placed his glass on the table before he took her free hand in his. _

"What!"

_She questioned with a slight shake of her head, a curious smile forming on her lips as she tilted her head somewhat._

"Nat, I love you... With all my heart..."

_TJ exclaimed, probably a little too loud as his proclamation drew the attention of everyone else, but he wasn't really taking much notice of it all, making sure his attention was locked on her and only her. Pressing his lips together lightly, he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small, black velvet box he had concealed there, making sure his hand kept it covered._

"I love you too, babe"

_Nat purred lowly, pursing her lips out lightly as her head tilted to the side out of confusion. Why was he acting weird all of a sudden?_

"...You alright? Feelin' okay?"

_She questioned, pulling her hand from the superstars grip slowly before lightly caressing his forehead with it, then pressing the back of it to his cheeks._

"Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine"

_He murmured in reply, a large content smile forming on his lips as he took his free hand and gently pulled her hand from his face, locking their fingers briefly before he got down on one knee, the entire room going quiet. Natalie's jaw dropped instantly, her hand ascending to her mouth as she covered it – and of course, being careful not to smudge her lipstick. But along with all the gasps in the room, she knew no one else had a clue this was going to happen._

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart, will you marry me?"

_TJ exclaimed, pulling open the small black box to reveal a large diamond ring. The sight caused the blonde to have to take a step back. She was speechless. Bringing her hand from her mouth, the diva tried to speak, her mouth moved but now words came out. Ugh, of all times. Staring at the ring for a moment, her eyes quickly jumped from the sparkling colours to TJ's face._

"Yes! Yes TJ! Yes, I'll marry you!"

_Natalie exclaimed, a large, ear-to-ear grin painting itself across her lips as she jumped up and down once – managing not to spill a single drop of her drink. Her smile widened even more as the ring was slipped tenderly onto her finger. The reality of what just happened finally hit her as a sudden roar of clapping echoed through the room from behind her, turning somewhat, the blonde flashed her entire family the bright smile that had fixed itself on her lips._

"I love you so, so much!"

_She added, tears of joy beginning t o trickle down her cheeks as she lent inwards, roughly pressing her lips up against TJ's, her eyes falling closed as her free hand ventured up to his face, lightly caressing his cheek. Putting her drink on the table carefully before her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling him down slightly – she was shorted than him so it was kinda easier for her. Well, it was until he began to tilt her backwards. This had to be the most romantic kiss they'd ever shared – even if it was in front of her entire family._

"Congrats kiddo"

_Jim yelled over the roar of cheers and wolf whistles. Now that made the day perfect._


End file.
